


i need a hero like you.

by W1LK1TY



Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, School, SchoolAU, Teacher Alexis, clay is a firefighter, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: head empty, firefighter!clay x teacher!alex .
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot (Past), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Luke | Punz
Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	1. chapter 1 !

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM ACTUALLY WRITING A SERIOUS FANFCITION

Alex blinked slowly as the sun shined through his curtains. A yawn escaped his lips as he sat up, stretching his arms into the air. He hadn’t felt rushed to get out of bed this morning… It was concerning.

As he sat up, he grabbed his phone to check the time and he felt his heart drop.

He was late for school and they were supposed to be having a demonstration today.

Alex jumped out of bed and started going through a rushed morning routine. He took what was probably the world record for shortest shower and threw on it was a chilly day so he threw on a light cream sweater and plaid pants. He put on deodorant and a subtle cologne as he gathered his things. His hair was still damp as he ran out the door, grabbing his keys and school bag on his way out. As he ran down the stairs, he texted one of his coworkers.

_ To snapmap  _ _ \- 8:34am:`` HEY SAPNAP I APOLOGIZE I KNOW I KNOW IM LATE IM LATE AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT,, I SLEPT IN AND YOU KNOW WHERE THAT WENT PLS DONT YELL AT ME ` `  _ Alex sent, anxiously watching his phone.

_From snapmap - 8:35am: `` hah loser but ill try to get mr punzy off your ass``_ Nick responded quickly.

Alex let out a sigh of relief as he got into his car. He turned the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse, peeling out of his apartment’s parking lot. He was very thankful he didn’t live far away from his school otherwise he might get in trouble. The lights were not in his favor, however, lengthening his five minute drive into a ten minute one. He quickly pulled into his parking space and ran into the building, making his way swiftly to the auditorium in hopes that the firefighters’ demonstration had already started and he could just sneak in. 

Alex pushed the side doors open slightly and slipped through, catching Nick's eye as he walked in. Nick gave him a slight nod, indicating that he was in the clear and that Punz was not going to punish him for his tardiness. It’s one thing to be late to school as a student, being late when you’re the teacher is a whole different beat.

As he leaned against the wall, the man giving the talk caught his eye. He was somewhat tall and incredibly muscular with dirty blonde hair and an award winning smile, Alex almost felt the breath leave his body as he stared at the boy who immediately sent him into an abyss of beauty. While he was caught up in staring at this man, he felt a familiar weight on his shoulder.

“Wow Alex! Late? And on a day like today? You should be ashamed.” Alex rolled his eyes as he heard the voice that was too disgustingly familiar and tried to ignore the smile tugging on his lips.

“You’re one to talk Eret, when was the last time you were on time for anything?” He shot back, cutting his eyes briefly toward his friend. Eret had a mischievous grin on his face, as per usual.

"You got me there, buddy.” He paused for a moment, following Alex toward the front of the crowd. “Clay Dream is great at this kind of thing. He’s second in command, I think that’s why the captain always asks him to lead.” Eret sighs, leaning on Alex a bit more.

_So his name is Clay, eh?_ Alex thought to himself. Clay looked up and met Alex's eye, causing an intense heat to flare across his face. 

Alex gave a polite smile and Clay returned him a wink. Alex felt his stomach flip and to relief himself, he took a deep breath. Eret smirked and playfully shoved Alex's shoulder.

“Don’t get too caught up in him, Alexis. He’s a massive flirt and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Eret's mood immediately changed as his tone turned stern and serious, whilst Alex felt embarrassment flood his chest as he shifted his eyes to the floor.

“What? You’re ridiculous Eret. I’m an adult, I don’t need you looking out for me.” Alex pouted.

“Whatever you say, Alex. Whatever you say.” Eret let out a low chuckle.

The presentation went by like a fly running around a kitchen, and Clay wrapped up the presentation with a smile and looked to the side, confirming with his captain that his next words were part of the schedule.

“Alright! Now that all the serious stuff is done, who wants to get on the firetruck?” There was a chorus of excited squeals as the groups of kids were escorted outside by their teachers. Not long after making their way outside, one of the more shy boys in Alex's class came up to him and started clinging to his pant leg. Alex startled at the feeling and looked down, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Tubbo? Don’t you want to get on the firetruck?” He asked softly, gently resting a hand on his head. The little boy nodded and Alex slowly led him over to the truck. 

Alex was aware to the sight that Clay was helping another little boy and showing him the firehose. 

Alex sighed and pushed his hair back, his hand tingling at the slight frost that had formed over his once damp hair.

“Excuse me, Lieutenant Dream?” He said, hoping that would be all it took to get the other man’s attention.

Clay turned around and upon seeing Alex, smiling widely.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Clay responded, pushing his hair away from his forehead.

"Uh.. I have a request, if that's okay with you?" Alex murmured, the awkward tension eating him up.

"Shoot me." Clay winked and laid on the side of the firetruck.

“Well this little boy here wants to sit in the driver’s seat, do you think you could help him out?” he asked sweetly, gesturing to Tubbo, who was hiding behind his legs.

Clay smiled and squatted down in an attempt to appear less threatening to Tubbo.

“Hey sweetheart, a little birdie told me you want to get in the firetruck. Is that true?” He asked, his voice soft and smooth.

Alex tried to ignore the chill the sultry and velvety voice sent down his spine. Tubbo peeked out from behind Alex and nodded, still too shy to speak. 

“Alright then, c’mere.” Clay extended his hand and waited patiently for Tubbo to take it. He slowly moved forward, placing his small hand on Clay's and letting him take him up to the driver side of the truck. 

Alex followed not far behind, only because he knew Tubbo had a tendency to get very put off very quickly, and return to being a shy little boy.

“Alright, can I pick you up?” Clay asked tentatively, releasing Tubbo's hand. His eyes went wide and he shook his head, taking a step back. Alex let out a breath and took a step forward.

“Tubbo, you want to get in the truck don’t you?” He said lightly, a smile on his face. He nodded, sticking out his bottom lip. “Then one of us will have to pick you up okay?”

Tubbo gulped but then nodded, but soon after mumbled just before Clay had even placed a hand on him, "Mr. Simons, can you do it?" Alex sighed at the words, but then gave out of his usual smiles and he crouched down before lifting him into the truck. 

He let out a giddy laugh as he bounced in the seat.

“Do you want to honk the horn?” Alex asked, shooting Clay a glance for confirmation. Clay gave him a nod of approval and Alex smiled. Tubbo pressed the horn a few times, a wide smile across his face.

It lasted for a few minutes until a loud voice shouted, “Alright team! We’ve got to head out.”

_Must be the captain…_ Alex thought. He lifted Tubbo out of the truck and set him on the ground. He was about to tell him to be polite and say thank you but he beat him to the punch.

“Thank you sir!” He said before running to meet his friends, specifically a little blonde brit named Tommy. Alex let out a soft laugh and started to walk away.

A flash of panic went across Clay's entire body and face.

“Hey, wait-” Clay said, gently catching Alex's wrist. “Can I get your phone number?” he asked, his emerald green eyes warm and inviting. He had a slight smirk on his face and Alex took a quick breath shooting him a sly smile.

“Ask Eret.” he said, freeing his wrist and returning to his students. 

Clay let out a small laugh and shook his head. He loaded into the truck alongside Eret, George, Wilbur, Techno, and Sam. Karl had stayed in the truck during the demo, he didn't want to scare the kids like he usually does with his normal, somewhat scary aura, and his hypnotizing cackle.

As soon as Clay got in, he turned over the seat and tapped on Eret's shoulder.

“Hey, Eret. What was that teacher’s name?” He asked, rocking slightly as the truck rounded a corner. “The one with raven hair and soft eyes that can capture in such... a trance.” Eret scoffed and looked toward Clay.

“Who, Alexis? Not happening.” He replied, stifling a laugh as the rest of the team groaned. Clay furrowed his eyebrows.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“No offense Lieutenant, but I think Eret is just looking out for his friend here. You do have a track record.” Sam said, giving a slight shrug. Karl bit back a laugh, biting his knuckle. Clay slit his eyes and turned towards Sam.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, an air of hostility in his voice.

Karl sighed and put a hand out, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Dude, you have a history of breaking hearts, I’m pretty sure Eret just wants to keep our dear friend, Alex, out of your path so that he doesn’t get hurt too.” Karl explained, keeping eye contact with Clay as he spoke. Clay's eyes widened.

“Wait, you know him too?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Karl nodded.

“Yeah, he and Punz went to high school together. We go out to get drinks every now and then. He’s a sweet guy. He puts on a timid front but he’s actually really confident.” Karl said, taking out his phone to respond to a message.

“...So you have his phone number?” 

“Clay.” Karl warned, giving the lieutenant a hard look. “You know I trust you and that you’re one of my closest friends. However, I do not want to risk you doing anything to Alex like you did with Alyssa, Floris, Schlatt, Niki-"

“Me.” Wilbur interjected flatly.

“Wilbur.” Karl said.

“I get it, alright!” Clay sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I just-”

“I sent it to you for nothing else but to shut you up. If you try anything or do anything to hurt him, lieutenant or not, I will kick your ass.” Eret said. 

Clay nodded in understanding and pulled out his phone.

_To mr teacher - 10:05am: Is this alex?_ He sent, his leg bouncing nervously as he looked at his phone. They had arrived back at the station by the time Clay had gotten a response.

_From mr teacher - 10:16am: that depends lol who is this_

“Holy shit…” Clay whispered, trying to mask his shock. “I didn’t think he’d actually respond.”

_ To mr teacher - 10:16am: it's uh clay from the demo today ? _

_ From mr teacher - 10:18am: oh ! the extremely cocky firefighter?? _

Clay chuckled and shook his head. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket when he got another notification.

_From mr teacher - 10:19am: hey uh Eret warned me about you. Says youre bad news_

Clay sighed. He should’ve known Eret wouldn’t have given him the number without telling Alex about him first. He debated about what to say but ultimately decided to play along.

_ To mr teacher - 10:21am: And if I am? _

After that his phone went silent. In retrospect it probably wasn’t the best idea to play into that perception of him. Clay put his phone in his locker and turned back to face the station. The demonstration was only taking up the first part of his morning, he still had an actual shift to complete. 

“Alright then. Time to get to work.”


	2. chapter 2 !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summary !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmnh hi im sorry im kinda stressed so if this is shitty please forgive me i wrote this at 12 am and im listening to ricky montgomery the very moment i write this

Alex put his phone in his desk drawer as his class returned from their music class. The rest of his day felt muddled, his mind continually drifting back to the man he had met earlier that morning. Despite the warnings from Eret, he couldn’t help but find himself intrigued. 

Before he knew it the final bell was ringing and he was escorting his kids to their parents cars and waving goodbye for the weekend. He walked back to his classroom and sighed. It had been such a long day and all he wanted to do was go to bed. He opened the drawer and grabbed his phone. He had texts from Punz, Nick, Karl, and Clay.

_ From punzy - 2:33pm: yo alex i was wondering you would like to come drinking with me and karl ? _

_ From punzy - 2:34pm: obv you don't have to come, but it'd be better if you did _

_ From snapmap - 1:15pm: gogy told me that you let eret give mr dreamy your number , he may be my best friend but really, this isn't a good idea, he's nothing but trouble <3 _

_ From gogy - 12:27pm: Hey quackity me and sapnap's anniversary is soon and i wanted to know if you had any advice on gifts, since yknow, i wanted this to be special  _

_ From clay dream - 10:16am: And if I am? _

Alex put his phone to his chest and took a sharp breath.  _ And if he is? _

If he’s as bad as Eret makes him out to be- well Alex would just make that assessment for himself. He opened his phone and responded to Punz first. 

_ To punzy - 3:21pm: its a friday and we all know what that means, so just send me the location and time ig _

Then, Nick.

_ To snapmap - 3:23pm: snapmap i think i like living on the edge, and besides, unless he did smth bad like murder im not gonna brush him off _

_ To gogy - 3:35pm: i'm not sure, george but im pretty sure that nick doesnt like flashy things, so maybe a simple locket _

_ To gogy - 3:37pm: put your favorite picture of a memory in it  _

He went to respond to Clay's message but instead ended up staring at it instead. How was he supposed to respond? He let his hand fall and sighed. It wasn’t like he could just pick up the conversation like it was nothing, it had been hours since- his phone started vibrating and he looked down at it.

_ Incoming call from punzy _

“Hey Punz. What’s up?” Alex said, sitting back down at his desk and hitting his head softly against the wall behind him. 

“Are you okay Ginger Ale? You sound upset.” Punz asked. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“I’m fine, just trying to figure some stuff out.” Alex coughed.

“That’s bullshit but I’m not going to press you. For now. So tonight me and Kar were thinking of going to that new bar downtown. It has good reviews and we kind of wanted to try something new. Are you down?” Punz sighed but the moment he mentioned drinking, his tone immediately lit up.

“Yeah sure! I could use a night to just forget. What time?”Alex smiled, and Punz could hear the smile against the phone.

“About 7,” Punz paused for a moment, “oh, and Kar said he was going to invite one of his coworkers, is that alright?”

“Yeah sure, the merrier.” Alex responded offhandedly. Punz sighed into the receiver.

“Something’s clearly on your mind, Ale. What’s up.” 

“It’s- we’ll talk about it later. I need some drinks first.”

“Okay then. I’ll see you tonight Ritz cracker..”

“I’ll see you tonight.”

The call ended and Alex ran a hand down his face. He didn’t think he truly had the energy for this but he hadn’t seen Punz or Karl in a while so he figured it was worth it to go. Grabbing his bag and laptop he walked out of the building, beginning to think about what he could possibly wear out tonight. 

As he got in his car he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

“I’ll check that when I get home.” he muttered. His car roared to life and he started driving. As much as he was paying attention to the road his mind was elsewhere. He almost didn’t notice the light turn red. He made a quick stop and shook his head. He needed to focus on the road so he wouldn’t get into an accident. 

Alex made it the rest of the way with no problem other than almost running a red light. He parked in front of his building and walked inside, trudging up the stairs to his apartment. As he walked in he checked his watch. 

“I have a few hours… I’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo ! my twt is @W1LK1TY and my discord is faefae is asleep#3329 <3
> 
> anyways stream your new boyfriend by wilbur soot

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING FINALLY IM NOT WRITING A CRACK FIC


End file.
